1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to processing images and, in particular, to processing images of moving objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for tracking moving objects in images.
2. Background
Cameras are commonly used to obtain video data of various areas. For example, cameras are present for monitoring traffic, stores, and other suitable areas. As another example, an unmanned aerial vehicle may be used to obtain video data for various targets. An unmanned aerial vehicle may be used to obtain video data of enemy forces, forest fires, terrain for surveying purposes, and/or other suitable types of targets.
One desirable feature in processing video data includes tracking a moving object over time. Video data includes images of an area in which each image is for a different point in time. A moving object may be tracked by an operator reviewing the video data. In other cases, a computer implemented process may be used to track the movement of an object in the video data.
Video tracking processes are used to identify target objects in different images over a period of time. Currently, objects in an image may be identified by extracting features from different portions of the image.
For example, the image may be analyzed by moving a window across the image. As the window moves, the image data in the window is analyzed to determine whether an object is present. After an object is identified in the image, the object may be tracked from image to image in video data in some manner. Tracking objects may require more processing resources than desired to track the movement of the objects in images in video data.
For example, with an unmanned aerial vehicle, surveillance may be performed to track a particular object, such as a ground vehicle. Tracking the movement of the ground vehicle may be desired to allow the unmanned aerial vehicle to fly in a manner that allows the unmanned aerial vehicle to continue to obtain video data for the ground vehicle. With this type of tracking of objects, additional resources on the ground or in other aircraft may be needed to track the ground vehicle.
For example, if the desired amount of processing resources is unavailable in the unmanned aerial vehicle, the video data may be transmitted to a remote site for processing. The result may then be returned to the unmanned aerial vehicle to allow the unmanned aerial vehicle to adjust flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle to continue tracking the ground vehicle. Additionally, this type of tracking may be made more difficult if the communications link used to transmit the video data does not have a desired amount of bandwidth or is lost.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.